Ti Amo
by mei mei-san
Summary: "Ti amo"  I love you  "and I always will"  KaoXOC  rated M for language  some japanese, italian and french but translated


If you go on my deviant art (animemangaluvs4eves) then you'll know who Miyako is. For now she's Haruhi's childhood bestie before she came here. This was before HARUHI and does errands for the host club. (I have to put HARUHI in caps cuz word is weird)

**BEGIN**

"Tamaki-senpai where's Miyako?" HARUHI asked.

The French blonde thought for a second "she went to the store I think something about a cough"

HARUHI nodded "Okay thanks" she walked towards Kaoru and Hikaru. "Can you guys explain to my clients that I won't be here?"

"Why?" they asked simultaneously "where you going?"

"No where important" she said walking away.

"Miyako" HARUHI said knocking on her door. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just a cough" Miyako said. "Why you guys need me today?"

"Kinda. We have a lot of clients so just come in and try to control your cough" HARUHI complained.

"Fine" the door opened. "I'll be there in a few minutes, ok?"

HARUHI nodded "got it" She left.

Miyako closed her door and put some cough drops into her pockets. "I think that'll be enough" she left.

"Konichiwa, Miya-san!" Hunny said as she walked in.

"Huh? Oh Konichiwa, Hunny-senpai" she simply just sat down next to Koyouya who was working on something. "Konichiwa, Mama-senpai"

"How are you feeling?"

"I could be better" Miyako sighed.

"Miyako-chan!" the twins yelled.

The brunette walked up to him "yeah?"

"Can you fetch us some commoner coffee?" The twins asked. "Pleeeeeeeease go get us some commoner coffee?"

Miyako nodded "you got it" she turned around a cough drop falling out of her pocket in front of Kaoru. (P.S. Kaoru likes Miyako)

"Huh?" he picked it up "Hikaru isn't this one of those cough drops commoners take?" The elder twin nodded. "Why does Miyako-chan have one?"

"I think she has a bad cough today" Hikaru answered. "Oh here she comes we'll ask her then.

"Here" Miyako held the tray out to them.

"Miyako-chan. Why do you have cough drops?" Kaoru asked.

"'Cause I have a bad cough today" she answered quickly. Kaoru grabbed her wrist and started walking away.

"Hikaru, I need to talk to Miyako alone" he said starting their brotherly love act.

"Don't do anything bad, Kaoru. Remember you're mine" Kaoru s face was in Hikaru s hands.

Miyako sighed. "If you're going to drag somewhere, do it now before I go away" Kaoru dragged her away towards the dressing rooms. "What's up?"

Kaoru simply smirked, he does like Miyako, and in fact he was **crazy** for her. "What do cough drops taste like?"

"You dragged me here for that?" she asked some-what annoyed.

Kaoru smirked again. "Well then I see you're impatient"

"Wh-" Kaoru kissed her and stuck his tongue in her mouth and stole her cough drop. They broke the kiss "Hey!" Miyako coughed a bit "I need that! Idiota!"

"Well I'm not giving it to you!" he teased. Miyako smirked then kissed him back retrieving her cough drop.

Miyako broke the kiss "my cough drop" she started the walk away but Kaoru grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Kaoru let go!"

"But I loooove, Miya-chan!" suddenly it felt like time itself stopped. "I love you Miyako…don't ever forget that"

Miyako turned around "I-I love you too…but y-you're a host"

"So? I don't care"

"Tamaki will"

"Well he can't control you, you control you"

"…ok"

The two walked out Kaoru's arm around Miyako s waist. "Kaoru…" Hikaru said. "What were you doing?"

Miyako just glared at him. "Stuff" she was already mad enough that Kaoru stole her cough drops.

Kaoru grabbed one of her cough drops unwrapped in and put it in his mouth "it tastes good!" he said astonished.

"Of course" Miyako sighed "all the other medicine in the world is bad enough"

Tamaki went up to the newly found couple "Miyako…" he said sternly "comment pourriez-vous me faire ça?" (How could you do this to me?)

"tu non puoi controllare! Sono in terza media e io non sono nemmeno collegato a te!" (You can't control me! I'm in ninth grade and I'm not even related to you!)

The two Europeans started yelling at each other in their own languages, Tamaki French and Miyako Italian.

Finally it ends with Tamaki yelling "Je n'aime pas vous conne" (I don't care you stupid bitch)

Miyako was on the verge of tears hearing that "d-non mai parlare con me di nuovo!" (d-don't talk to me ever again) she ran out of the room crying.

HARUHI looked at the closed door "I knew she was Italian and all but I never knew she could speak so fluently and understand another language…" she turned towards Tamaki glaring at him "what did you say to her?"

"N-NOTHING I SWEAR!" he had his hands up in defense.

"Actually" Koyouya started "he called Miyako-san some pretty bad things"

The twins and HARUHI left shaking their heads in disbelief. By the way the clients were forced to leave as soon as Tamaki went up to Miyako.

Miyako was pacing in her room and the three freshman hosts were listening to her even though they couldn't understand her. "Sapevo che non avrebbe funzionato! Ma noooooooon Kaoru doveva essere così stupidi e dimmi solo ad ascoltarlo!" (I knew it wouldn't work! But noooo Kaoru had to be so stupid and tell me to listen to him!) "E ora ho fatto il Grande Fratello-senpai pazzo!" (and now I mad big brother-senpai mad!)

"Miyako, stai bene?" (Miyako, are you ok?) HARUHI asked opening the door a crack.

"No, can yo lasciami stare per ora?"(No, can you leave me alone?) Miyako was now lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

HARUHI nodded and left. Kaoru walked in "can we talk?"

"…ok"

"I don't think Tamaki's ready to accept us"

"Yeah I kinda thought of that when he called me a bitch"

"HE CALLED YOU WHAT?"

"No big-y"

"Miyako, he has no ri-"

"Just calm done Kaoru, I don't really care I'm just in a bad mood today"

"Whatever"

Kaoru started to leave but Miyako grabbed his wrist and brought him into a kiss filled with passion. "Ti amo" (I love you) "and I always will"

~End~


End file.
